riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Destruction of Realm
The Destruction of Realm, also known as the Ripping of Realm, was a genocidal and tragic event caused by the Universal Generation in which occured on the Neutral Earth Colony of Realm during the Galactic War near the crash of the 22nd Century. In the early years of the Galactic War's second Era, Realm has never once been attacked or discovered by the Universal Generation in which the population beleived to be safe from harms way, but this event of hope would take a sad turn by October 1st, of 2181. This attack would mark the first organic beings to ever encounter and be wiped out by the UGN Hail Fire for the first time. This event would also be considered as the first major Universe Rip by the RHM Hail Fire in the Organic Universe, revealing that the Ship had begun Operation Ripper. Although the planet took 89% of damage due to the crushed rock along with the large extermination of the planet's entire population of about 198,000,000,000 organic life forms the Planet was not destroyed, but was rendered by the U.E.A by the end of the Galactic War as highly unstable. Prior to the Events 'Universal Generation Loss at Sword' 'Power Shifts to the Hail Fire' She was commissioned and launched on August 6th, of 2177, where she began a large formation of Operations all around the Universe of Hora. By being created for mining and smelting entire planets and moons, she became the most feared vessel in all of Hora, in which she destroyed multiple portions of Asteroids, uninhabbitant, and inhabitant planets in order to salvage Minerals, for payment. with her destructive ways, multiple attempts in order to destroy the ship were easily stopped due to her massive size, intense shielding and heavy armed turrets surrounding the entire ship from all around. By 2179, the Hail Fire had completely smelted and destroyed over 78% of much of the Universe of Mord killing over 89 Billion life forms of different species while doing so harvesting mineral-rich asteroids, and Organic land marks, using huge gravity tethers. The Hail Fire had the ability to lock onto asteroids and pull them into her massive collection bays for smelting. By this time of about 8-9 months of community and destructive operations in the Universe of Mord. the Hail Fire was than ordered to to start smeltering Operations on Planet Arkod, but these Operations were abandoned after the Universal Generation defeat at Sword, and the loss of the UGN GRA on December 31st. By January 1st, of 2180, the Hail Fire was called back to Regents, where she was later announced by the Leaders of the Universal Generation party as the new Flagship for the Universal Generation's war effort. By 2181, the Continental's including the Soul Walkers and Dark Girls, moved aboard her and sprinkled a large portion of Anti Outer Rama dust all over the ship's interior, in which would allow them to finally leave Regents and stay out of their nations for several years beyond their time and not suffer from the effects of Outer Rama. By the fall of 2181, the Hail Fire launched once again from Regents, and entered the Organic Realm through Warp Space, where she would make her first sigting on the Human colony of Realm. History 'Arrival of the Hail Fire' 'Universal Generation Attack on the Surface' The Attack on Realm commenced as soon as the RHM Hail Fire entered the upper Atmosphere where, it deployed a large stock of about 1,000 Aerial Invaders too attack the surface below in order to allow the Hail Fire to deploy Gravity Teathers in order to produce a Universe Rip. The Universal Generation Air Invasion of Realm Was a surprise Intersteller military Air Strike all over the Western side of Realm in which the Continental's had conducted The Attack in order to keep the Universal Generation feared within the realms of the Organic universe, despite their loss at Sword in 2179 about 3 years back. The Bombing was launched on the morning of October 1st, 2181. The Attack took place on the city of Monstrus, the Capital of Realm, and the planets most populated and largest city on the surface. The city was attacked by a combined air power of Raider Drop Ships, bombers, and Star Fighters. The Attack demolished and destroyed about 80% 0f Monstrous including another 20% of her surroundings, spreading all the way out to the Mountians Islands, and even the neighboring Cities. just seconds before The Attack was launched the UGN Hail Fire was upgraded with a newly constructed electronic Jammer in which the Universe Ripper allowed any calls and transmissions from Realm to be blocked in which prevented Realm from calling for help. All eight Realmian bases around Monstrus were damaged, with four being being completely annihilated, along with another 10 Realmian Star Navel ports being destroyed, in order to prevent Realmians from taking to the skies in order to Interfere. During the air Invasion 188,000 Realm War Efforts including space and aircraft were destroyed; 2,402 Realm military personal were killed and 1,282 wounded, along with a grand total of up to about 20,000,000 Civilians that were In Monstrus. The Universal Generation loses were light, with only 29 of their star force shot down. The Air Attack was a huge success in which the Hail Fire was notified in order to starts it's decent towards Realm's atmosphere, but was diverted back into Space after a Realmian counter attack from a fleet appearing from the East side of the planet, and other parts. This event would lead into a large Space Battle in orbit between the RHM Hail Fire and the Realmian Republic. 'The Battle in Orbit' The large Fleet of Realmian vessels converged on the UGN Hail Fire just above the Planet's Atomsphere by Noon, and were indeed surprised on the vessel's intense size, armamanets and armor, however despite the Vessel's frightening size and appearence Captain Jack Hahn ordered an all out attack on the Universe Ripper, with one group of the defenders to attack from the right, while the other attacked from the left. The Attack prooved to be unsuccessful mostly due to the ship's powerful armor in which prevented a large bulk of Organic ships from destroying or even sending a tiny dent into the vessel. The Hail Fire's powerful Turrets also proved a a large threat towards the attacking fleet as well, for many incoming frigates that were closing in from either side of the Universe Ripper were easily gunned down in just 3 straight shots in which would force the remaining attacking ones to retreat back towards their main lines, but these retreating ships were easily boarder by Universal Generation raiding parties and wiped out right on the spot before they even had the chance to escape. Many other ships that tried to escape were also barred down by the Hail Fire's Destructie Stereo System and Star Lancers in which the Universe Ripper was eventually known by Hahn to nearly be impervious to just about any attack thrown at it. In one final attempt in order to destroy the UGN Hail Fire, the forces of Realm decided to launch a newly experimental Orbital Missile, that was capable of wiping out an entire fleet of war ships in once single blasts. Under the green light of Jack, a large series of missiles were launched without question from both the Port and Starboard side of the Hail Fire, but due to the ship's powerful Anti Air Turrets, many of the missiles were destroyed before they could even get within range of the Universe Ripper, in which caused explosions that were known to be large enough to wipe out the Realmian Vessels that were in range, while other bulks were seen from the Surface of Realm. However one missile managed to hit the Hull of the ship causing a large explosion, but the due to the intnese Shielding, size and Armor, of the UGN Hail Fire, the Universe Ripper wasn't even dented. Hahn instead of retreat ordered all remaining Vessels to attack the ship one more time, by his Flag Ship was destroyed by the Hail Fire just before his orders could be shifted to the other vessels. Hahn's death would cause panic within the remaining Fleet and force the Realmian Republic to evacuate, by towards the Surface of Realm in which multple ships were shown burning uncontrollably while being constantly harrassed by Star Fighters, Raiders, and Bombers. With all said and done the UGN Hail Fire eventaully entered the Atmosphere and was later sighted by the entire Cirizens of Realm while stationed right over the City of Urika. 'Orbital Drop' Aftermath Trivia Category:The Galactic War Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:Tragic Events of the Galactic War Category:Disasters during the Galactic War Category:Disasters Category:Battles of the Second Era of the Galactic War Category:2181